bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
This Love
Title This Love Original Lyrics Adam Levine Original Music Adam Levine, Jesse Carmichael Japanese Lyrics Koshi Inaba New Arrangement Tak Matsumoto Guitar Solo Tak Matsumoto Release Date 2005 NOTE: A cover of the popular song of the same name by American rock band Maroon 5, found exclusively as a bonus for those that purchased The Complete B'z on the Japanese iTunes. Romaji doushiyou mo nai korya yabai koi saidai no kiki soshite saikou no CHANCE oshiyoseru koufun no nami ni momare shiranu ma ni kokoro made nomikomaresou ni natteru sayonara shisugite nanni mo kanjinee sono hazu datta no ni ne kurushii no wa naze doushiyou mo nai korya yabai koi saidai no kiki soshite saikou no CHANCE mou nanmo kamo ima made to chigau tabi no owari wa sugu soko made kiteru marude boku wa doryoku no katamari mitai hitoban chuu hengenjizai kimi wo yorokobasete GAME wo tanoshinderu furi shite doko ka de soutou muri shite koware kaketeru wakatteru yo doushiyou mo nai korya yabai koi saidai no kiki soshite saikou no CHANCE mou nanmo kamo buchimakechimaitai kimi no kokoro wa ima donna kanji jinsei ni kizutsuite genkai ga chikazuite tsurai nara boku ni mi wo azukete yo　(IT'S ALL RIGHT, IT'S ALL RIGHT) me wo tojite iin dayo chikara wo nukya iin dayo boku no yubisaki wa daiji na tokoro made todoku doushiyou mo nai korya yabai koi saidai no kiki soshite saikou no CHANCE mou nanmo kamo ima made to chigau zutto zutto kimi no soba ni iru yo This love has taken its toll on me She said goodbye too many times before Her heart is breaking in front of me I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore doushiyou mo nai korya yabai koi saidai no kiki soshite saikou no CHANCE mou nanmo kamo ima made to chigau tabi no owari wa sugu soko made kiteru Kanji どうしようもない　こりゃ　ヤバい恋 最大の危機　そして最高のチャンス 押し寄せる興奮の波にもまれ 知らぬ間に心まで 飲み込まれそうになってる さよならし過ぎて　なんにも感じねぇ そのはずだったのにね 苦しいのは何故 どうしようもない　こりゃ　ヤバい恋 最大の危機　そして最高のチャンス もう何もかも今までと違う 旅の終わりはすぐそこまで来てる まるで僕は努力の塊みたい 一晩中変幻自在　君をよろこばせて ゲームを楽しんでるふりして　どこかで相当無理して 壊れかけてる わかってるよ どうしようもない　こりゃ　ヤバい恋 最大の危機　そして最高のチャンス もう何もかもぶちまけちまいたい 君の心は今どんな感じ？ 人生に傷ついて 限界が近づいて つらいなら僕に身をあずけてよ　(IT'S ALL RIGHT, IT'S ALL RIGHT) 目を閉じていいんだよ 力を抜きゃいいんだよ 僕の指先は大事なところまで届く どうしようもない　こりゃ　ヤバい恋 最大の危機　そして最高のチャンス もう何もかも今までと違う ずっとずっと君の側にいるよ This love has taken its toll on me She said goodbye too many times before Her heart is breaking in front of me I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore どうしようもない　こりゃ　ヤバい恋 最大の危機　そして最高のチャンス もう何もかも今までと違う 旅の終わりはすぐそこまで来てる English It can't be helped—this is a dangerous love A really tough situation but also the best chance Being tossed about by rushing waves of excitement In an instant, my heart's starting to understand Having said goodbye one too many times, I can't feel anything anymore That's how it was supposed to be But why's it also so painful? It can't be helped—this is a dangerous love A really tough situation but also the best chance Everything is different from before The end of my journey will come soon I look just like someone making a huge effort It's a many-sided night—I ensure you're enjoying yourself Pretending to enjoy the game, I tried too hard in some places I'm starting to mess everything up I know that It can't be helped—this is a dangerous love A really tough situation but also the best chance I wanna let it all out already What does your heart tell you now? Getting hurt in life Getting close to your limits If it's too hard on you, entrust your body to me　(IT'S ALL RIGHT, IT'S ALL RIGHT) It's all right to close your eyes It's all right to relax My fingertips can find the most vital spots It can't be helped—this is a dangerous love A really tough situation but also the best chance Everything's different from before I'll always be by your side now This love has taken its toll on me She said goodbye too many times before Her heart is breaking in front of me I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore It can't be helped—this is a dangerous love A really tough situation but also the best chance Everything's different from before The end of my journey will come soon